Deko Bloko
de:Deko Bloko Deko Bloko is a multiplayer Action game released on 22 October 2008. A single-player game mode is also provided. How to play There are multiple kinds of colored figures coming down and you have to match up four of them together to remove them. When you reach the higher levels, the pieces return in a new form that must be touching another group of the same kind to be removed, and at higher levels than that, even the ones you remove will come back - but larger! There is a little 'difficulty' for each theme. In-game it is called 'Shape Feedback'. There are three levels of it, and the first two levels of Stamina and Master both have no Shape Feedback. This Shape Feedback begins in level 3 (Breakfast theme) in which any shapes you make by matching will become a solid shape and will be sent back to your bucket. This means that once you begin level 3 every time you make a solid shape and you eliminate it, it will always be replaced by another solid shape. When you get to level 5 (Flowers theme) (Shape Feedback 2) if you eliminate a solid shape, the loose shapes used to take out the solid shape become solid as well and merge with the original solid shape to make an even bigger solid shape. This is where many players fail at due to the larger solid shapes. This is why it's good to get chains or simultaneous bonuses and try and get power drills, bombs or water capsules. Level 7 (City theme) introduces the final Shape Feedback, in which any shapes destroyed by special items (such as drills and bombs) become solid shapes and are sent to the bucket. NOTE: Shape Feedback is a setting in multiplayer games; watch out for what you choose. Tips for the Master Challenge: Stage 1: Match shapes and try to keep your bucket clear. Stage 2: Use wildcards to match multiple shapes for big points! Stage 3: Keep solid shapes under control by repeatedly popping them. Stage 4: Have you noticed the special items? Make two or more shapes at the same time to get them! Stage 5: Solid shapes will now come back with a vengeance, getting larger each time! Use special items to keep your bucket under control! Stage 6: Danger looms! Try to clear your bucket as much as possible before this next stage ends! Stage 7: Special items will no longer save you. Try to hold on and grab as many points as possible! Stage 8: Congratulations, this is the last theme! Hint: get the best highscores by choosing and perfecting a different strategy for each theme... Special items There are seven special items in the game. They each have different abilities, and all of them (with the exception of the wildcard) are earned by making at least two shapes at once, and can only be activated by matching 4 or more of the same coloured figures, or by destroying a solid shape next to it. In multiplayer, the player who receives your shapes will also get the special items you gain. Blocks and Themes There are 7 different blocks on 8 different themes: Fruits theme DB.PNG|The fruit theme background Animals theme DB.PNG|The animal theme background Breakfast theme BD.PNG|The breakfast theme background Bugs theme DB.PNG|The bug theme background Flowers theme DB.PNG|The floral theme background Under the sea theme DB.png|The under the sea theme background City theme DB.PNG|The city theme background 8 bit retro game.PNG|The eight-bit theme background Achievements Trivia *Gaining the Triple Bloko achievement unlocks the quote: "I think it's shaping up quite nicely!" - Ian T *Deko Bloko is from the Japanese word dekoboko, meaning uneven or rough. *On the 16th of April 2009, Deko Bloko became completely free for free players, along with Brick-à-Brac. *On Theme 8, there is a part of the background that says 'PING'. This could be a reference to the game 'Pong', or a reference to many other computer or internet terms. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puzzle Games Category:All Games